


All work and All play.

by NightmareLoki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareLoki/pseuds/NightmareLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell has a realization of her sex life and goes to William's office to have a talk with the hard working reaper.</p><p>Written upon request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is something that I have been thinking on for, gosh, two-ish years? Just silly shippy things. Grell and William are already a thing and this just some silly way to get me to write them banging in an office. Yeah, ace segway. Just always with chats with my good friend Vis who is sort of my own little William. <33 I decided to finally try and write it! <3 I'm a wee bit rusty, so it's honestly being written as I think of it. Along with some questions to Vis, I  
> m mostly playing by ear and all. Haha, I am quite nervous, but I want to get more use of my Ao3 account. I hope you guys enjoy.

It was mid evening. The sky was growing dim as the sunset was working it's way down and pass into nightfall. William T Spears was supposed to do a supposed all nighter. Grell Sutcliff had promised to wait for him to come home. She had a whole day planned for him once he was done with whatever it was he was working on. Though, an odd realization passed through her thoughts as she was cleaning some parts of her glorious customized scythe. Her thin red brow raised as her eyes widened in aw. Her mouth dropped down just slightly as she leaned back where she sat. "That bastard..!" She hissed through her beautiful sharp teeth. 

\------

The sun was nearly gone and the orange haze brushed through the remaining clouds overhead. It was decently quiet, save for the loud heels that stomped their way up to the reaper headquarters. 

It wasn't long before those heels clicked to a stop at the signed door of William T. Spears. A sigh was all that followed from the other side before the door quickly opened and made a very loud thump against the wall. What stood there was an annoyed looking Grell Sutcliff. Her breathing was uneasy given she ran all the way here in her heels, but she did not want to leave the house without looking a little decent. Her golden eyes looked forward to see William sitting in place of his desk. Paperwork in hand. A look of exhaustion in his expression. The way he stared to Grell showed signs he was already irritated upon her arrival. With a faint roll of his eyes and a raise of his hand from the papers, William pushed at the side of his glasses as they had been positioned differently for easy reading. It looks like he was going to be done reading for a long time. 

"What do you want so badly that you must interrupt my work. With this intrusion I calculate there will be over thirty minutes in delay from completion." William informed the panting red reaper with a monotone of professionalism. With a grunt and a pull of her vest, the young reaper moved to speak. 

"I have a question- **_no!_** A _demand_ that you answer!" She hissed as she stomped closer to his desk. Her leather gloved hands worked their way to his desk with a loud slap as she leaned forward, the wooden piece of furniture taking a majority of her weight. There was an uncomfortable silence that lingered as Grell and William's eyes locked onto one another. One deep breath and then, "Why is it that when we have sex, _I_ am the one doing all of the work!?" Red locks fell before Grell's face as she spoke. Her teeth grinding as she glared down at her boss and lover. William's stare twitched as he raised his own gloved hand to his ear, toying with his eardrum as if Grell's yelling blew it out. "Will you keep your voice down?" Was all his reply as his tone went from the irritable sigh to an annoyed growl. She spoke loud enough, half of the office had to have heard her. Sure, it was no surprise these two were together, but it was certainly not a discussion for the workplace. 

"No! I will not! I realize this now and I want answers! I sometimes wake with aches and annoying back pains, and I realize it must be from me doing all the work! Do you understand how hard it is? To sit up there and move-" Her loud words were slapped to a halt as the papers from William's hand met with her face, silencing her like a rolled up newspaper would do to a dog.

in that instant, William had removed himself from the desk and out by the door. Peeking out down the all, he took a moment to realize no one was near enough to hear Grell's little tantrum. At least, none that he could see. Hopefully it would remain that way. Gently, he placed a hand to the handle and turned it, pulling the door to a close. The click barely even noticeable. He turned just as calmly, looking at the now red in the face Sutcliff. The same papers he had thrown to her were all crumpled up in her hands.  "Is that your big question? The one you interrupt my work for?" His tone was a profession growl. Grell merely huffed as she tossed the papers to him before crossing her arms over her chest. "It is important to me! I assume you'd want to hear what I felt was important. Perhaps you'd understand if you listened to me more!" William couldn't help but roll his eyes at that comment.

"It is impossible to tune you out with that voice of yours, Sutcliff." He informed with a gentle step towards her, picking up the work papers in the process. With a gentle work of his hands, he unfolded them and moved them back to the desk behind Grell. His lips brushing just past Grell's shoulder. Stepping back once more, he took in her scent. She smelled of roses. Pure and filled with a hint of spice. Grell stood her ground, arms still crossed and her eyes at a narrow stare. "Well? Will you answer me??"

"Are you wearing a new fragrance?" William asked just seconds after. Grell's expression softened as she heard the comment, to which her arms began to drop away from her crossed poise. "Y-yes. It's something I picked up in the market yesterday.." She answered, a faint hint of blush making it's way to her cheekbones. Though, the blush worked it's way down as her smile flipped into a frown. "You are just trying to change the subject!" She called him out, pointing at him with a gloved hand. Her tone back to that annoying pitch that sometimes reminded William of nails on glass.

"Will you stop with the shouting?" He demanded. Grell stomped over to him, the heels helping her in matters of height, though William was still rather tall. She jabbed a finger into Will's chest as she spoke up once more. "Tell. me. Are you just that lazy you don't even want to partake in the sex? I have to do all the work???" She was so frustrated over this. They have been together for, wow, a good few years. How is it only now that she wondered about their sexual ways? Sighing once more, William pushed the hand from his chest as he worked his way back to his desk. Not without having to dodge Grell on the way. "No, you are not going back to work! I want to know why! Why wont you talk to me about this?"  

There was another bout of silence before a heavy sigh broke into the air. "Will you just-Hghrh!??!" A tightly gloved hand met with Grell's lips, causing her to run silent. The other gloved hand worked it's way to Grell's arm, holding it still. Noises of confusion and annoyance bumbled from the muffled material of William's glove. Grell did her best to shake the shock, but once she widened her eyes and looked past the glove and the arm that bore it, she saw them. His eyes. Ones filled with anger and lust. A look of worry met with her own.

Oh, did she cross a line?

"You desire we speak of this matter?" William repeated in his form of own words, the tone matching his stare of dark desire. "Then we shall speak of it.


	2. All Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William works to teach Grell a lesson for interrupting his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The juicy stuff. Woop woop. Again I am still rusty, so I am super sorry for all the noob mistakes. It's a learning thing. Haha! I hope to get the hang of this sort of thing soon. ;A;

Muffled groans and irritating grunts left Grell's sealed lips. William held onto her lips, his eyes boring down on her. Their color was hypnotizing. Grell has fallen for them time and time again, but if there's one thing she did not like, it was being interrupted. Squirming under Will's hold, the taller reaper spoke through the red one's groans. "Will you cease your yelling??" He hushed towards her, leaning in, his hand still holding her lips tight. "I will not let go until you agree that you are behaving like a complete child. I do not tolerate that sort of behavior! Especially in my office. Do you understand?" His breath brushed against Grell's cheek as she glared up at him with her golden eyes. She was un-moving. Almost as if she felt right in the matter. Another grunt was released but this time, it was by William. With a hard shove and a push of Grell's body into the nearest wall, he removed his hand from her mouth and snatched her other hand.

"You've certainly done it now, Sutcliff." William huffed deeply into Grell's neck. Her head was forced to look upward into the dusty lit up roof. Her hands were pinned by her head and her body was forced into the wall. William's leg was push in between her thighs. Her own breathing grew shallow as she waited to see just what he'd do. To feel his breath on her, both fully clothed and warm. Grell swallowed a deeper breath and William felt the motion brush against his lips. 

"What... exactly is it that I've done~?" She asked with a curious quiver. William's knee moved higher, brushing just under her crotch. A brief gasp left her lips before William spoke up with a blurred sigh. "You know exactly what. Don't play coy with me." The professional hissed into her skin. The hands at Grell's wrists tightened as William used his teeth to pull at Grell's tied collar. With a tug and simple play of his tongue, the ribbon was free. The beautifully shaped neck was free. Free to taste and tease. "Oh, how talented. I always learn something new each time- UGuhnah~" Her complement was turned off as William worked his way on her neck, his tongue playing with the warm skin. Teeth scraping up and down the curve. As they did, fleets of chills spiraled through Grell's own body. A moan gently leaving her lips. It was nothing loud, but that was bound to change if William continued.

Grell felt her toes curl from within her heeled boots as William's lips toyed with her skin. The reaper leaned back, her hips brushing into William's. At that moment, William pulled back and glared to her, his leg pushing to her crotch. A sharp sting worked it's way through her as her length pulsed at the attention her body was receiving. Though, for it to suddenly stopped made her heart skip several beats. The teased torso heaved up and down as William glared. "No. We do this my way." His words spoke like a harsh command. One that Grell felt like she needed to follow. He removed his hold from her but kept his leg against her crotch, letting her sort of sit her weight on him, though it'd be at her own pain. With three simple motions, William had removed the tie from collar. Grell watched with a tweak at the corners of her lips. She was toying with a lion, and she wanted to get scratched. This is something they both knew, and William was willing to give. With a point of his chin, William commanded, "Wrists together. out in front." Grell snickered slightly but did as told. Within a breath's time, they were tied and Grell could not use them as intended. She could not fight back. Not that she _really_ wanted to. Would you if someone looked at you with such lust filled eyes?

The reaper boss took the ribbon tie from Grell's neck and played with the material in his gloved hands. "Knowing you..." He began with a sort of purr. "you'll be making all kinds of noises for the entire office to hear. We can't have that, can we?" He looked away from the material and pressed himself forward onto the red headed reaper. She shifted under the weight, but she reminded quiet and calm. Mostly curious as to what her known lover had intended. With his left hand, he took her by the chin and held her close. His lips just brushing against her own. Their breath intertwining with another. "You're more trouble than you're worth. Do you know that?" He whispered into her lips. Another giggle left the red head.

"If that is true, why is it you are still with me?" She huffed with a quiver in her form. The knee between her thighs continued to move up and down, easing the friction to her core. "Is it... that you like-nhg, the trouble~?" Grell finally added, her voice shaking into a faded whisper as she leaned forward as best as she could, wanting to kiss those handsome lips. 

William reacted and pulled back, his arm moved in between them, pushing her into the wall more-so than she already was. "No." William sounded as if he was scolding a dog. All Grell mentioned in response was a sad little pout. He was being quite rude to her. "Not yet." He added to his earlier comment before taking the ribbon and working it over Grell's head. He eased the fabric over her lips, sealing them. With a beautifully tight ribbon tied at the back of her head, Grell was muffled into proper silence. She would make only struggled noises. Nothing too loud of the work place. It was here that William finally smiled at the wrapped package he has prepared. Hands worked their way to her torso, gently removing the vest and undoing the buttons of her blouse. "Oh, must you always dress in so many layers, Sutcliff?" He mimicked Grell's own whining tone as he finally opened the fabric, revealing  the ivory lush skin, just waiting to be touched.

Leaning in, he placed kisses over Grell's collar, working them down to a nipple. His teeth scraped against the skin, leaving small red marks that faded just as soon as they were received. That rosy scent flooded his senses. Oh this was such a tasty treat. Grell squirmed as William's hands mad it to her hips, his own knee leaving from between her thighs. A heightened moan left her throat but did not leave her lips. William ignored as his teeth worked to the nipple. Suckling the beautiful tip as his hands worked to her backside. One was content with hold her by the fabric. The other worked is way past the belt and to the skin. Oh there was a beautiful warmth emitting from her skin. With  a tight grip, William pulled her close. A groan leaving his throat as he worked his lips up to her throat once more. Now that she was much more open, he took time in teasing the collarbone. It was beautiful. Smooth and sleek. How he wanted to riddle with with bite marks. Signs that Grell was his and his alone. 

 _"Mhmmph-!"_ A brief hiccup left Grell as William bit down onto her collarbone. His tongue took the time to line over the freshly placed bite. "Mmm.. you taste lovely." He hissed against her skin as he moved his free hand from her back pocket and worked towards her front. The warm yet odd chilled texture from the man's gloves caused goosebumps to flood her skin. Upon little hesitation, he worked his way under the fabric. His fingers playing with the laced undergarments. With steady hands, William undid the front part of Grell's trousers. Her legs trembled with anticipation as well as exhaustion. They were still up against the wall. William did not want to leave it, not yet. Gently, he worked his hand under the lace and took hold of Grell's member. As soon as the touch occurred, a yelp lept from the gag in her mouth. Her breathing grew rapid and her chest heaved with each breath. William watched with a rather evil looking grin. The pressure of his gloved hand at her core was enough to make her want to scream. Sadly, she was unable to do just that. Muffled moans would be all to suffice for her lungs. 

"You've been patient." William announced within the loud breaths from Grell. His fingers toyed with it's length as his lips worked their way back to her neck. Her hips tried to move but her attention was oddly focused to the closeness of William himself. He was holding her, touching her. Taking control. Oh, oh yes. She needed this. And as she can tell, so did he. 

William paused his face in front of Grell's own. Her eyes held a look of pleading and lust. Her hips continued to jerk with the grip of her core. Her head leaned forward, lips trying to find a matching pair to lock onto. William remained still as he watched her squirm. Finally, he leaned in and worked a kiss to her bound lips. The gloved grip tightened as the kiss increased. It was more William teasing at her wrapped lips. A loud moan echoed the room as Will's own breathing began to grow paced. No no, not yet. He needed to control himself. This was all for Grell. He'd get to himself later. Right now, he wanted to prove to Grell that he could be in charge. That he could please her just as much as she could for him. A sharp pain stung into her lips as William bit into them. The skin through the fabric was warm and damp. She was trying to speak. Trying to cry out for him, but that was not allowed. Not here. She could yell at him later, but for now, he was certainly done with the highest pitch of her voice. What he desired was silence and to see Grell tremble at his every touch. 

His hand began to pulse quicker. Up and down the shaft. The thumb feeling the moist tip as precum began to leak. 

"Mhph!" She called out as her eyes squinted shut. Her torso seemed to tighten as her legs shook at the circular motion William started. "What was the issue before?" William asked over the shuffling feet and heavy breathing provided by Grell. "Oh, it was _'I never do all the work in sex'_ , wasn't it?" He hummed as his eyes leered to her hips as his hand massaged the sensitive skin. Though, his hand had quickly stopped. The once moans worked into confused and annoyed grunts. Her hips sways, trying to get William's hand back into the grove, but it just was not budging. Confused, her eyes looked down and around the area. Was something wrong? Why did he stop? Oh god, her skin was tingling. It was as if there were thousands of heated needles over her skin. William stopping made her want to weep. Why did he stop? "HhphHhh??" Was all she could ask from the fabric bind. 

"Take what you said earlier back." William demanded. His tone was less musky and more serious. Professional if any in this kind of situation. Grell could only breathe as she was demanded to take back what she said. William's hold on her length tightened which caused her entire body to pulseinto a panicked overdrive. "MMnrh! mmhHrese! Mmhhgh!" She was begging. Her legs wanted to collapse. She needed him to let her release. "Do you take back what you said??" His words quickened. With minimal hesitation, Grell nodded. As fast as her body would let her. A heavy sigh weighed from Will's chest. "That's all I wanted to hear from you, my dear Grell." He cooed to her as his hand resumed it's way over her shaft. The other hand moved from her backside and went to her chin, taking the lovely jaw within it's grasp. "You..are beautiful." He hissed through his teeth as his body tried to keep down a growl. Now he was getting hot. But she was almost done. He could see it in her body. She was prepared to climax. It was just a matter of time and the way of his talented hands. The hand moved from her chin, only to pull down the fabric, freeing her lips. A loud moan fled like a dam had burst. Quickly acting, Will pushed his lips to hers. Their tongues playing as Will's hand moved faster. Her hips moved in a matching motion. Moans leaving her throat and entering his. In a moment's second, William parted their lips and he looked down at his weakened prey.

"Come for me." William demanded. Grell's breath turned into paced gasping. It was amazing. Her form felt like it was on fire. Her lungs were trying to cooperate with the situation, but it wasn't long before she felt a tad winded. She did her best to hold in a sensual groan as her lungs worked to take in more air. She needed more or else she would end up fainting, and there would be no fun in that. But my oh my, the suspense was amazing. Rude, but amazing. Grell arched her back as another horrid sound left her lungs. Her inner core tightened as she felt herself falling from the edge. William watched as her body made a beautiful shape. The curves. The long red hair that fell with the twists and turns. She was a walking work of art. Finally, her body seemed to snap. Grell snapped her head downward and watched as her body shivered and trembled with every pulse that was focused directly into William's hand. A loud cry began to bellow but William moved too quick for it to break free. He planted his lips to her's once more and took in her pleasure filled cry. He could feel through the leather of his glove the convulsions of her member. He watched as her golden eyes rolled to the back of her head with the delightful feeling of pleasure. This was quite the show. Biting her lip, Will kept her still as her body road through the sensation. after a few moments, Grell leaned back and had a glazed look to her eyes. She seemed out of it. Almost wasted. William stood back and removed his hands from her body, removing the gloves with caution as he watched Grell sink to the floor.

"That..." 

"Yes, I know." William spoke up in between Grell's words.

"That was amazing. Simple, but amazing." She sighed with a coo.

William's brow twitched upward as he looked at her half naked body sitting on his floor. "We've just finished and  you decide to criticize." He sighed with a shake of his head and a fix of his glasses with a raised hand. "Well, if anything, I am glad you found it..amazing." He smirked slightly as he let Grell catch her breath. At least some kind of a point had been made. 


End file.
